


mistakes were made

by SuccubusKeith (83protons)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dubious Consent, Fucking Machines, Keith gets fucked by the training bot because I have zero self-control, Lance watches, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Omega Keith (Voltron), Other, Self-Lubrication, Sex Robots, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, basic title is basic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/83protons/pseuds/SuccubusKeith
Summary: I literally have no explanation or excuse for this, I just needed to get it out of my system;Lance accidentally fucks up the training bot’s programming to mess with Keith, and it has unexpected results.AKA, the one where Keith gets fucked by the training bot while Lance watches.





	mistakes were made

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to get this out of my system I’m so sorry omg  
> The writing is super sloppy and basic on this, this is easily the worst piece I’ve written, so... Just be aware of that while going in.  
> It’s A/B/O because 100% of the votes went to A/B/O in a poll I did on this. This is, however, NOT part of my A/B/O series.

Lance McClain is usually the _last_ to admit he made a mistake. He prefers to shift the playful blame to others, but he doesn’t hesitate to take the serious blame for his friends. It’s a tricky sort of balance.

 

Right now, however? Lance fucked up. _Big time._

 

Fuck.

 

It’s only natural for a male Alpha such as himself to mess with a male Omega. Female Alpha’s and female Omega’s will never understand, but it’s something that thrums underneath the skin like fire in his veins, no matter how he wishes it was different. Male Alpha’s just really enjoy showing off and gently bullying male Omega’s. Whether be it because they’re macho pieces of shit, or whether it’s done affectionately.

 

Keith is in every aspect of the matter, the Alpha Omega; the strongest one of all, the one all weaker Omega’s aspire to be like. Strong and fast, a perfect mix of obedient and defiant, and enviably beautiful.

 

Lance has noticed the way Keith’s cheeks colour and his breath stutters when he uses his Alpha voice, how the Omega fights the urge to submit and bare his neck. Meanwhile Keith has noticed the way Lance snaps at everyone who shows any kind of romantic or sexual interest in him. There’s been tells on each side, they’re both perfectly aware of the situation. It was bound to come to a boiling point some day.

 

And apparently _some day_ was _right now._

 

Where were we? _Ah,_ yes. We established that _Lance fucked up._

 

You see, in his attempts to mess with the snappy Omega, Lance may or may not have tried to sabotage the training bot. And it may or may not have worked a little too well.

 

Lance memorized Keith’s schedule, and snuck onto the training deck half an hour before Keith heads over there to train. He unlocked the little observation balcony and made sure to play with the settings to the windows, giving the illusion that there’s no one there.

 

The first mistake he made is barely knowing Altean. He managed to figure out how to get into the bot’s programming, and barely managed to scrape by with his very minimal knowledge of the Altean language to discover that the bot has different kind of options for programming; apparently it’s a mere shell that can be programmed to do anything.

 

The second mistake he made was pressing the pink option, and spilling his drink all over the control panel, effectively rendering it useless. Talk about cliché.

 

The third mistake he made was choosing this particular week to prank Keith. The sole Omega aboard the Castle of Lions walked onto the training deck, blissfully unaware of what Lance did to the training bot _(Hell_ , even Lance himself didn’t know what he did). Keith reeked of pre-heat, and Lance wanted to die, the slowly sweetening scent invading his senses even up here, and telling him to _fuck, mate, breed._

 

The fourth mistake and _final_ mistake he made was not telling Keith that the bot may become _extra_ murderous—because who the Hell knows what Lance did to it—as he summoned the bot from the ceiling.

 

Lance moved to another control panel, fingers a blur as he tried to figure out how to summon the camera drones or how to view the entire thing from the robot’s eye cam, heart pounding in his chest. Luckily, he figured out both options, but for now, the eye cam would do. He enlarged the image on screen, and watched as Keith’s form neared and neared as the bot sprinted towards him. The Omega was already in a fighting stance, a fierce look in his eyes that made Lance swallow for a moment.

 

But then—instead of summoning its sword as per usual, the bot easily knocked Keith to the floor and rolled him onto his stomach. The Red Paladin let out a confused little yelp as the bot easily ripped his shirt into pieces, discarding the now-useless fabric to the side.

 

“Wh–What the _fuck?”_ He squeaked, trying to get up but suddenly the bot had its hand on the back of the Omega’s neck, pushing him down, forcing him to submit. He still struggled, of course, especially when the bot easily pulled down Keith’s leggings and underwear all at once.

 

This is were Lance realizes he fucked up—he’s nailed to the floor, frozen in shock and unable to move despite his brain yelling at him to initiate the safety shutdown of the training deck.

 

Keith is still wiggling around on screen, twisting his head to look at the bot with a dusting of pink high on his cheeks, murmuring, “H–Hey, what are you– _fuck!”_ He lets out the sluttiest little gasp Lance has ever heard as the bot strikes his left cheek with its cold, metal palm, a clear punishment for his struggling. If that wasn’t enough to make Lance’s head spin, the action also causes the obedient Omega part of his friend- _maybe_ -crush to push his ass high up in the air as he claws at the floor. The Alpha can’t help but look at the slick glistening on Keith’s thighs already, and he mentally curses himself for ever coming onto the training deck today, because this? This is making his instincts go absolutely batshit _insane._ He’s seriously salivating at the sight, and his cock is straining against his zipper.

 

The bot seems to be rubbing two silver fingers against Keith’s slick-shined hole, making the boy shudder and gasp beneath it, shaking his ass lightly in an instinctive response, before he seems to realize what’s going on, whining, _“W–Wait, n–no–!”_

 

Before Lance can reach the emergency shutdown switch, he hears a broken moan, followed by a loud hiss of, _“God, yesss...”_ and he freezes, turning back to the screen. Keith has gone completely slack under the bot, attempting _to—oh._ He’s attempting to rut back against the fingers shoved unceremoniously up his ass, twisting and scissoring lightly. With how easy the movement seems, it’s almost like the Omega is threatening to slip into the first wave of his heat already.

 

_Fuck._

 

With trembling fingers, he sends out the camera drones, and pulls down his zipper and underwear, freeing his cock from its prison. _There’s no going back anyway, might as well go all out,_ he thinks. His fingers dance across his own heated flesh, and he barely suppresses a whimper as he uses his other hand to skip through the different feeds on the second screen until he finds one that shows Keith’s face perfectly. He now has an _amazing_ first row view of the bot defiling the pretty, whimpering Omega from behind, and his pretty responses to it.

 

His eyes are clenched shut, his jaw slack as he rests his flushed face on the floor, lying in a puddle of his own drool, fingers clenching and unclenching whenever the bot’s fingers hit the spot just right. He’s letting out the most adorable little whimpers and gasps, and suddenly, his eyes snap open, a strangled moan tearing from his throat, and he looks straight into the camera. Lance nearly comes on the spot, despite barely having touched himself. His eyes flick over to the other screen, and notices why the Omega reacted so strongly, a dark chuckle escaping the Alpha. The bot has pulled his hips flush with Keith’s, and Lance quickly figures out the bot is packing _equipment._ It pulls out almost completely, and... _wow._ It’s _vibrating._ No wonder Keith is letting out all these fucked out little gasps and breathy little whimpers.

 

_Fuckin’ freaky Alteans._

 

While Keith was already looking a little red in the face, a fat flush spreads on his cheeks as he notices the camera drone aimed straight at his face, and he whines loudly, his entire body shaking with the force that the bot is using to pound into him, the situation clearly dawning on him.

 

Lance is pulling furiously at his cock at this point and a wrecked little giggle tears from the Omega’s throat, spreading his legs further for the bot, eyes in a daze as he moans out the one thing Lance did not expect to ever hear him say in that lovely, whiny, purely _Omega_ tone, _“Alpha_ , need your knot, _please, please, please!”_

_Yeah,_ okay. Lance normally has an insane amount of self-control, but that goes way past his limit. With a low growl, he manages to pop a knot without anything but his own hand surrounding his cock. That... is _highly_ unheard of.

 

His attention is pulled back to the screen when Keith keens loudly, collapsing on the floor with his entire body convulsing as the bot pulls out and he comes from both ends, his dick coating the floor in cum, and slick quite literally gushing to the floor to mingle with it. With a broken whine, he collapses in his own mess and passes out, and the bot disappears in a shower of blue pixels.

 

Lance is still gasping and shaking from his own orgasm when the disgust sets in. The Omega is in pre-heat, and he, an Alpha, let a _fucking sex bot_ take advantage of Keith.

 

Then it hits him; just like there’s a switch to shut the entire training deck down, there’s also a phrase. Keith _knows_ this phrase. He’s used it twice last week alone.

 

He didn’t use it now.

 

Lance lets out a breathless chuckle as he gets to his feet, quickly sending the footage from the bot’s eye cam and the camera drone to himself, and then wiping it from the Castle’s systems. He barely manages to stuff his still present knot back in his jeans, quickly cleaning up the evidence before making his way down to the training deck.

 

A twisted smirk tugs at his lips as he approaches the unconscious Omega, picking him up and using the rags from his torn shirt to clean up the mess. He runs his fingers over Keith’s tear-stained cheeks, leaving the training deck with him held tightly in his arms.

 

“Fucking _slut._ What ever am I going to do with you?”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m embarrassed, please don’t look at me.
> 
> Stalk me on tumblr or via email?  
>  **Tumblr:** [SuccubusKeith](https://SuccubusKeith.tumblr.com/)  
>  **Email:** GhostlyGlitters@gmail.com
> 
> Feedback and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
